


Make Me Look Pretty

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty Salon, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheesy, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Romance, Salon, Sweet, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Wordcount: 500-1.000, barber shop, beauty salon, hair dressers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Hair Salon AU) Lovino Vargas pretty much hates his job. But he has to admit deep down that there are some perks too.Oneshot





	Make Me Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Go away the store is fucking closed oh wait you're hot come on in" AU 
> 
> Afonso = Portugal; Michelle = Seychelles

 

> 1.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Afonso Carriedo asked his little brother with a scoff. Too long, Toni thought reluctantly. Weeks now. Not that he was some sort of pervert or anything! God no, he wasn't Francis.

"Shut up, Fonsie."

"You know I hate that nickname." Afonso narrowed hazel-brown eyes. Admittedly they did look similar: same build, same muscles, same curly brown hair. But their eyes were different. Antonio's were bright green, while Afonso had a sort of dappled brown to them.

"And that's the reason why I use it."

"But look at this!" Afonso tugged at a lock of his hair, not ungently. They might not have always gotten along but they didn't hate each other (usually). "Your hair is almost as long as mine, Antonio. And only I can pull it off."

"I like it long!"

"Get a haircut, little brother," Afonso smirked. "Maybe then you'll get laid."

> 2.

Lovino fucking hated his job. Excuse his French, but he really fucking hated the only French person he knew too.

Holy shit, his life sucked.

The others had left the hair salon, leaving him to close up. They had reasons for it: Feliks wanted to check on his boyfriend and his boyfriend's family; Michelle left early to spend time with her cousin, who she barely saw. Both reasonable. But Lovino had things he wanted to do too! So oh my god, just fuck him over with a wooden spoon. So long to his plans.

Well... It wasn't like they were that serious. Spend time with his little brother and grandfather. Make dinner. That was basically it.

The little bell above the door distracted him and he hated to admit it made him jump. His coworkers, who had both worked there longer than him, had told him horror stories about businesses being robbed, people being shot or assaulted. Lovino wasn't really sure how much he believed though. Feliks was a known drama queen, one of those flashy gays you hear about in hair salons; and Michelle was a girl. Lovino was the last person to be sexist, but he knew that their boss had told her about the buddy system and things gone wrong and basic self defense and all that. Hey, they worked downtown at night, what can you expect?

Anyway, Lovino half thought he might die.

Then he turned around to look at a normal-looking guy. By that he meant he was most likely not a robber.

"Get out of here, bastard, we're closed." He snapped, before realizing just how beautiful the man truly was.

Lovino always knew he was gay. He wasn't flashy like Feliks or anything, but he had no doubt about it in his mind. And this guy... Ha, wow. Just wow.

"I need a haircut, _por favor_." The guy said. He had the fucking biggest puppy dog eyes Lovino had seen in a long time. "I-I know it's late, and you're closing up, but...I have a lot of money. This is sort of important."

Lovino rolled up his sleeves. "Whatever. Sit in the chair."

The man nodded eagerly and did as he was told. Lovino noticed his curls and thought, why would you want to cut this stuff off? It gave him the hot rugged look.

"Name?"

"Ah-- Antonio." Antonio said, as Lovino tied the paper around his shoulders to neaten him up. " _Gracias_."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for when I'm done." Lovino grumbled. He grabbed a pair of scissors and set to work on his hair. "So why is this haircut so important anyway?"

Antonio blushed brightly. "Oh... It's sort of stupid."

"Are you calling my haircutting skills stupid, asshole?!"

"What? No!" He yelped. Lovino smirked even though he couldn't see him. Classic. "I meant the reason! That's all, I swear!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Lovino said lightly. "What, just going to impress your lady friend?"

"More like my gentleman friend. If I had one..." He sighed sadly.

"Oh." On the inside he was cheering because fucking yes the hot guy was gay too!

"You're not disgusted or anything, right...?" Antonio met his eyes in the mirror. Beautiful eyes, dammit.

"Look, I work in a hair salon." Lovino deadpanned. "How many fucking straight guys do you know who do that, huh?"

"I don't like to stereotype people~" Antonio chirped. And he just had to be nice too. That made one of them.

"Wow."

"You're welcome~" he chirped again. Lovino snorted, continuing to look at his work. "Anyway..."

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Antonio asked.

"No. Tell me anyway." Hey, at least he was honest.

"...my brother said I might get laid if I got my hair cut."

Lovino sucked in air and choked loudly. Holy shit he had not been expecting that! Antonio looked down at his lap, the tips of his ears blushing red, obviously embarrassed.

He finished cutting his hair, hiding his small smile. Lovino smoothed down some of the loose curls and let his hand linger there a little longer than necessary.

"Well because I'm the one who just did it," he said, meeting his eyes in the mirror and feeling his heart speed up excitingly. "I have to say. I agree with this brother of yours."

He pulled out the chair for him, and turned it around (it had wheels, dumbass).

"Who knows. Maybe you will tonight."

And Antonio's smile was definitely worth it.


End file.
